She Didn't Have Time
by InvestInLove
Summary: AU. Songfic. A few years after Keely's husband leaves her, she gives up on love, but what happens when she meets Phil?


**Disclaimer: I don't own POTF or the song She Didn't Have Time which is by Terri Clark. **

**If I don't tell you about this, it's going to be very confusing. Phil and Keely have never met. Keely is married to Tanner and they are 22.**

**YES, I changed this back into a oneshot because I think the rest of the story was pretty pathetic, where the first chapter/songfic was pretty cute. I also changed the title back to what it was at first- She Didn't Have Time. Previously titled A Second Chance.**

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she'd been some casual friend_

"Please don't leave!" Keely yelled to her husband of 2 years, Tanner Kirkpatrick. There were tears streaming down her face.

"It's over, Keely." He said, climbing into his car."You'll be better off without me here." All she could was just stand there and cry as he drove away.

_He said "your better off without me" like her momma had said about him  
He started the car pulled out of the drive didn't waste anytime lookin back  
She watched him go thinkin even a stranger would show more compassion than that_

She sighed, and tried to wipe the tears away as she walked back inside. Their 9 month old daughter Emily was crying when she walked into her room, which meant, most likely, that she was hungry.

She picked her up out of her bed and fed her, then tried to put her back in the bed. "Banky!" She cried as Keely was walking out the door.

She half smiled. "Banky" was the only word she had learned besides "momma" and "dada".

Her "banky" was her pink blanket she had got the day she was born, and pretty much couldn't live without.

_She could've cried but she didn't have time  
She had a baby to feed a pink blanket to find, to rock thier little one to sleep  
She couldve laid in bed for hours giving misery the power  
But she didnt have time_

After Emily was sleeping, blanket in hand, she called her neighbors, asking if their 15 year old daughter was interested in babysitting for the summer.

In about 5 minutes, there was knock on the door and her neighbor Kerry was standing there, her eyes had a few tears in them. "I heard what happened." She said. "If he would do anything like that, he doesn't deserve you at all.

One of the reasons Keely trusted her, being this young and all was how mature she was. "Thanks. Well I have to go job hunting. I'll be back later."

Keely walked out the door and as she got into her car she started to cry all over again. But soon, she realized that she shouldn't be crying over someone like that……….

_She got a sitter and she got a job cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was a factory and evenin survival and night was exhaustion and sleep_

Later that day, after having no luck once again, she met up with her old high school best friend, Tia.

"Is something wrong?" she asked imediently when she saw Keely.

'Tanner left me." She said quietly, so quietly that Tia could barely hear her.

"Oh Keely!" she said hugging her friend. "I can't believe it! You were so happy together!"

"Well….not exactly happy but lets not get into that now." Keely said, looking down at the ground.

"I'll talk to you later. In the mean time, try to get back out there, meet someone new who you can trust." Tia said before turning and walking off.

_Sometimes she felt life was passing her bye and watchin was all she could do  
Her friends said you gotta get outta the house and maybe youll meet someone new_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 years later

----------------------------

Keely sat alone in her kitchen while Emily was at ballet lessons. Although it had been 5 years, she still hadn't met anyone new.

It was about time to go pick up Emily so she went to the car. She was about at the dance studio when she realized something was wrong with her car.

_She couldve tried but she didn't have time  
She had a five year old to feel she had ballet class piano lessons and tball little league  
She couldve laid awake for hours givin lonely nights the power  
But she didn't have time_

Luckily, she was passing a car place at the time, so she drove her car as carefully as she could into the parking lot.

A boy about her age came out, and she couldn't help but notice that he had the most amazing smile and chocolate brown eyes that made her melt.

"Umm…I got a flat tire and I need it fixed." Keely said nervously, still mesmerized by the boy.

"No problem." He said, giving him his million dollar smile. "I'll get one of the other guys to fix it. In the mean time do you want to go get coffee?"

Normally, she wouldn't, but this time, it seemed like the right thing to do. "Hold on just a second." She said, walking just out of earshot from the boy, taking her cell phone out and calling Kerry, who was still a big help, to pick up Emily. After making sure it was okay, she came back to the boy.

He walked her across the street to the coffee shop and they sat down. "I'm Phil." He said once they had been settled in their seat.

Keely smiled knowing she liked this Phil boy already. "Keely." She said, still smiling at him.

_No time, where would she find the time to trust a man again  
No time, for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot and then,  
No time, but yes have coffe with the man that got her tire fixed_

They made casual conversation for a while, and every second Keely was getting more attracted to him, not only for his looks, but for his personality.

"Do you have kids?" he asked.

_She was thinking gosh hes handsome  
When he asked  
Do you have kids?_

Keely thought about saying no, but decided against it. She knew that if she could get a relationship going with him, he would find out eventually.

She smiled. "Yeah, Emily. She's 5."

He smiled back. "Yeah, I sort of figured, I saw the carseat in your car."

She blushed, really glad now that she didn't lie.

"You know, I've always loved kids." Phil said, flashing another smile.

_She couldve lied but she didn't have time all she said was shes five  
He said i saw the car seat i love kids_

"You have beautiful eyes." He said looking into her deep green eyes with his chocolate bown ones. "Your daughter must be almost pretty as you if she has your eyes."

They sat in that coffee shop, talking for what seemed like hours about everything. Keely seemed surprised when she herself brought up Tanner.

"Do you miss him?" Phil asked.

"Well honestly…..no." Keely admitted. "We didn't exactly get along that great, but I don't think we should get into that now."

"It's ok if you don't feel comfortable yet, but I hope maybe we can…see each other again sometime."

"Yeah." Keely said smiling. "Yeah, I would like that."

_Does she have your eyes  
And they sat and talked for hours givin destiny its power  
She couldve been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn't have time_

All of a sudden a voice called through the door, "Mommy!" Phil and Keely both turned around to see a little girl, her green eyes sparkling and her blonde, curly hair in pigtails.

"Hey Emily!" Keely said pulling her up and sitting her in her lap.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Emily asked. Keely laughed. Sometimes it was not such a good thing that Emily was a fast learner.

"Ummm…Yeah. He is." Keely said, as she looked up at Phil, who also was laughing quietly.

_She couldve been afraid to fall in love that night_

After a few more hours of conversation, with them including Emily by asking about kindergarden and her balleyt class, Keely decided it was time to go home. It was getting kind of late, and Emily needed to go to bed.

She gave Phil her number, promising they could go out sometime soon, and walked out of the restraunt happier than she had been in……probably forever.

She smiled, knowing that this was the start of a beautful relationship.

_But she didn't have time_

**Just admit it, that sucked. Okay, it was cute-ish, but it still sucked. Read and review!**


End file.
